Un regalo especial
by cielphantomville
Summary: Mejor que todos los regalos debajo del árbol de navidad es la presencia de una persona especial.


**Estrella de Navidad**

**Resumen**

Mejor que todos los regalos debajo del árbol de navidad es la presencia de una persona especial.

**Capitulo único **

**Un regalo especial. **

Jamie casi jadeo cuando termino de colocar los últimos arreglos de la cena de Navidad. Noche buena era su fecha favorita porque Norte siempre le daba una visita, que dejando de lado los fantásticos obsequios, era el mejor regalo que pudiera pedir.

Shopie miraba por la ventana, a ella no le gustaba tanto la nieve, su fuerte era la primavera, más específicamente: PASCUA

Después de departir con su familia el castaño corrió a su cuarto y se arropo entre las tibias mantas esperando a su madre, quien no tardo en ir a desearle felices sueños. Una vez concluida aquel protocolo y habían escuchado los pasos de su mamá entrar en su habitación se levantó cual centella y comenzó a vestirse con el mismo apuro.

Una vez bien abrigado asomo el cuerpo por la ventana y sin más se arrojó al vacío.

Cualquiera que lo viera hubiera gritado por la locura del muchacho sin embargo, para Jamie ese salto nunca fue incierto, porque para sus ojos cierto muchacho un albino lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Las risas sinceras y cristalinas del castaño inundaban aquella noche de paz. Su sombra corría por las copas de los arboles mientras el volaba tomado de la mano del guardián de la alegría.

Jack Frost amaba aquella dulce canción que era la risa de Jamie. Su niño había crecido pero conservaba aquella inocencia y calidez que lo transformaba en una luz especial, en su luz.

Mirar los ojos caoba del muchacho era igual a sentir el calor de verano y aquellas manos tersas y tibias le hacían rememorar lo que mucho tiempo atrás perdió. No estaba a disgusto con lo que era, le encantaba la nieve pero… a veces cuando observaba a su Jamie correr al calor de la fogata y tomar con deleite cocoa caliente en el taller de Norte se preguntaba ¿no estaría exigiendo demasiado? Jamie aún era un humano que podía pescar un resfriado, o hasta algo más severo si no se cuidaba.

—Hoy quiero mostrarte algo. —Dijo de repente Jack comenzando a elevarse a un más y olvidando por esa noche sus preocupaciones.

Jamie intento no demostrar el miedo que le asalto. Ya estaban a una altura considerable pero Jack seguía ascendiendo.

—Ya puedes abrir los ojos.

Jamie obedeció sin saber en qué momento los había cerrado.

—Este es mi regalo. Feliz navidad Jamie.

Jamie jadeo asombrado ante la asombrosa vista que tenía a sus pies.

—Tuve que buscar e informarme bien hasta que altitud aun podías respirar pero por tu cara, creo que valió la pena.

Jamie no lo podía creer estaba mirando a la tierra como seguramente jamás ningún ser humano la vería. Era una vista deliciosa que le llenaba el corazón y el espíritu. La luna iluminaba con mayor intensidad, tan cerca que casi podía tocarla, mientras las luces de la ciudad parecían diminutas luciérnagas, y la compañía del espíritu invernal la hacía aún más especial. Jack parecía de verdad haberse esforzado pensando en un regalo y él…

—Yo no tengo nada para ti. — dijo lamentándose

—No te estoy pidiendo nada. Es solo que… bueno quería que… Jamie. Yo…

Ambos se miraban a los ojos, azul chocando contra rojo oscuro profundo, hermoso. Sus cuerpos de a poco se juntaron buscando cercanía. Mientras sus respiraciones se volvían erráticas. Jack trago con dificultad, ese era el momento que había estado esperando para hacerle saber a Jamie lo importante que era para él, lo especial que lo hacía sentir.

Jack se inclinó sintiendo lo que para los humanos era el rubor, en su piel blanca seguramente no se notaba, pero ahí estaba, el nerviosismo se hacía presente en el temblor de sus manos y en el casi tartamudeo en que intentaba expresarse mientras con la mayor seguridad posible intentaba terminar por desaparecer los escasos centímetros que los separaban, era ahora, solo tenía que atrapar aquellos rosados labios y…

—Jamie yo… —su aliento choco contra la tersa piel y el suspiro que Jamie dejo salir le supo a galleta y dulce haciéndolo desear probar su boca para averiguar si ese era su sabor.

Y ahí se quedó su declaración. De un tirón perdió el tibio calor del cuerpo de Bennett. Jack apretó los dientes en disgusto. Eso no se hacía.

La risa fuerte y contagiosa de Norte retumbo en los cielos seguida de la dulce e infantil de Jamie que ahora se encontraba sobre el trineo rojo del guardián del asombro.

—Norte. —grito con todas sus fuerzas el espíritu invernal y volando a toda velocidad para alcanzar al mencionado.

—Jack. — Contesto el ruso apenas verlo aterrizar sobre el trineo sin inmutarse.

—¿Pero que se supone que haces? —reprocho mientras con la mirada casi flameaba a su amigo y eso que su elemento era la nieve.

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo. ¿Sabes la hora que es? Jamie debería estar durmiendo.

Jack se quedó pensando, ciertamente era muy tarde pero… ¡vamos! Era navidad y… y acaba de interrumpir su declaración súper romántica.

—Solo le traigo regalos a los niños buenos. — dijo ahora mirando detenidamente al castaño. —Y usted señorito, últimamente sale a escondidas de sus padres con mayor regularidad.

Jamie que hasta ese momento solo escuchaba se ruborizo al ser evidenciado. Al parecer a Santa nunca se le escapaba nada.

—Ahora, me dirigía a tu casa y pensé que podía pasar a dejarte.

—¡Que! —Exclamo Jack. No, no, no. Norte le estaba echando a perder sus planes.

Jamie bajo la mirada, era obvio que deseaba quedarse un rato más, pero la mirada dura del ruso le hizo asentir tímidamente. El trineo enfilo sin esperar a Jack hacia la residencia Bennett.

Una vez ahí Jamie entro por la ventana y se despidió de Norte. Dio un suspiro y se preparó para dormir. Apenas poner la cabeza en la almohada la puerta de su habitación se abrió, las siluetas de sus padres se dibujaron sobre su cama gracias a la luz del pasillo. Los escucho cuchichear luego cerraron la puerta.

Jamie elevo medio torso y se quedó mirando la puerta. Había falta muy poco, si se hubiera tardado un rato más… ¡Por Lunar! No quería ni pensar la que se hubiera armado.

Norte tenía razón, a últimas fechas había estado saliendo casi a diario con Jack y jamás se puso a pensar en lo que sucedería si algún día sus padres entraban a su habitación y él no estaba. Dio un suspiro y comenzó a cavilar que quizá debería tomar más precauciones, en especial porque no podía decirles a sus padres que salía a volar con Jack Frost.

Con eso en la cabeza volvió a asomarse a la ventana. Miro las estrellas y ahí en medio del cielo brillaba una con mayor intensidad. No estaría mal pedir un deseo de navidad. ¿Quién sabe? Podría cumplirse.

Cerró los ojos, junto las manos y formulo su deseo.

La luz de la mañana lo despertó. Más tardo en abrir los ojos en que sus pies ya estaba fuera de la cama listos para transportarlo a la sala, más específicamente al arbolito de Navidad cuando los dedos de sus pies rozaron una tela.

Con curiosidad miro el gran bulto junto a su cabecera, sus ojos rápidamente repararon en la dedicatoria, para Jamie que estaba escrita con la pulcra letra de Norte.

Aún más ansioso desato el listón y ante sus ojos un muy sorprendido Jack quedo al descubierto. Ambos se miraron sin saber que decir. Esto era una mala broma por parte de Nicolás.

— "Jack Frost es mi regalo" —Grito Jamie completamente asombrado.

Sus padres entraron asustados por el grito, encontrando a su hijo y aun joven que se miraban como reconociéndose. Jamie levanto las manos e intento pensar cómo explicarse. Tendría que inventar una buena excusa por haber gritado de esa manera.

Su madre rio divertida ante el nerviosismo de su hijo, y con esa misma mueca adornando su rostro se acercó para tenderle la mano al albino.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste que invitabas a un amigo para navidad? Mucho gusto soy la madre de Jamie. —dijo presentándose muy amablemente.

Jack no cabía en sí, ella lo estaba viendo y al parecer también el padre. ¿Qué había pasado?

Jamie en su confusión solo logro tomar la tarjeta para leer a las carreras lo demás del mensaje.

"_Solo un día Jamie. Solo por un día_"

El castaño sonrió y sin más se apresuró a socorrer a su amigo.

—Él es Jack. Y es mi mejor amigo. —Lo presento mientras le daba discretamente la tarjeta al albino. Jack no tardo en leer y comprender. Sonrió feliz. Estaría vivo por un día.

Jamie se dejó caer en su cama apenas verse a solas, y Jack lo acompaño. Esto era una locura sin embargo, agradecía mucho tener a Jack para Navidad.

—Jamie. —Llamo Jack.

El castaño se viro encontrándose con la mirada azul. Y luego, un segundo después sus labios fueron atrapados por los de su amigo. No era la declaración de ensueño y menos aún romántica que había planeado pero quería sentir a Jamie mientras pudiera hacerlo, porque ser un espíritu tenía sus limitaciones en cuanto a sensaciones.

—No quiero ser tu mejor amigo. —Confeso completamente rojo como granada.

Jamie lo observo feliz. Pedir deseos a las estrellas si funcionaba. Ahora tenía una razón más para creer. Con agilidad se lanzó a abrazar a Jack y devolver el afecto. Tenían un solo día pero pensaba aprovecharlo al máximo.

Una vez que se separaron Jamie tomo la mano del albino y bajo las escaleras con entusiasmo desmedido. La mesa ya estaba puesta. Sus padres le sonrieron y su hermano lo miro con los ojos abiertos preguntándose si ¿Estaría soñando? Porque ese que tomaba la mano de su hermano era Jack Frost.

—Papá, mamá. Quiero presentarles a Jack

Su madre reprimió una risita divertida al darse cuenta que se los estaba presentando de nuevo, aunque nunca se esperó lo siguiente.

—Mi novio.

Su padre escupió lo que estaba tomando y su madre casi se atraganta con un trozo de pan, Shopie solo rio y Jack sintió el piso desaparecer bajo sus pies, y eso era mucho decir de quien volaba la mayor parte del tiempo y solo podía repetir en su cabeza la palabra "NOVIO"

Sí, esa navidad sería muy comentada durante muchos años, y quien sabe, tal vez después de conocerlo en persona podrían comenzar a creer, y quizá puedan verlo aun cuando el albino volviera a ser un espíritu.

Extra:

Norte rio a carcajada viva. Conejo meneo la cabeza mientras su pata tapaba la mitad de su rostro. Hada desvió la mirada entre tristes y feliz, una mezcla de emociones bástate peculiar. Sadman simplemente lanzo fuegos artificiales y bailo porque ya se habían tardado mucho esos dos en declararse.

¿Qué estaban viendo?

Veían a un Jamie que intentaba proteger a Jack del ataque de histeria de sus padres tras la noticia.

Si, esa sería una gran Navidad.

Fin.


End file.
